La boite en carton
by Kaname-s-p
Summary: Ils était en mission sous la petite boite en carton a attendre, a attendre ..... sasunaru, attention yaoi OS


Le temps devenait doux, le vent était léger

Le temps devenait doux, le vent était léger. la brise caressait, avec grâce et volupté, les être et les âmes de ce bois tamisé. Le soleil printanier embrasé de ses rides et volutes ambré d'un air équilibré tandis qu'une candeur emprunte de son calme clameur et autre charme planait un long nuage d'une douceur au gré d'une lueur …..non m'ai la ferme c'est moi qui raconte (pardonnez nous nous sommes atteinte de schizophrénie) reprenons, donc il faisait beaux et l'air était doux et c'est dans cet ambiance très … printanières que l'équipe de kakashi-sensei essayait de coincer le terrible voleur de konoha, le chat de Mme X pour avoir volé 45 poissons et 18 morceaux de viande. L'équipe avait était séparé en deux et pour ne faire aucun jaloux Kakashi s'était retrouvé avec Sakura, pensant bien faire. Ce qu 'il ne ignorait pas était que Sasuke derrière son air froid cachait un amour profond pour Naruto, c'est pourquoi il le reprenait sans cesse comme une femme morigène son mari (que c'est mignon/ho mais tait toi).

Les deux amis s'était caché sous un carton, ils se trouvait un peu a l'étroit et Sasuke prenait un malin plaisir a être dans cette situation embarrassante, il avait déjà prit la main de naruto et pour gagner de la place s'était retrouvé au dessus du jeune garçon accroupi, si quelqu'un les avais surpris comme ça il n'aurai pas pensé que du bien (hé hé hé !!). Naruto se sentait gêner mais ils n'avait pas d'autre choix si il voulait rentrer au plus vite. La sensation de sasuke au dessous de lui le faisait rougir (pourquoi pas rugir ? / parce que sinon ça s'entendrait bécasse) de plaisir, fort heureusement il ne le voyait pas. Chacun divaguait a ses petites pensées, plus ou moins perverse, quand le chat apparu. Un chat tout noir avec des rayures blanches (bah il est pas tout noir si il a des rayures/ je vais te tuer fais gaffe) passé devant eux, un saumon a la bouche. Il était conforme a la description, les deux jeunes gens lui sautèrent dessus, la mission se finit avec succès. Chacun rentra chez lui. (mais y se passe rien !?/ je sais, écoute la suite ….)

Comme tout le monde le sais dans konoha, Naruto as des crises de somnambulisme et dans cette mignonne petite nuit, toujours printanières, qu'il se retrouva chez un sasuke en peignoir de bain. Ce dernier allongea le blondinet sur le sofa en cuir noir (oui le cuir existe a konoha e cette époque !!). Il s'assit sur un tabouret a proximité puis commença a le contempler. Ses yeux clos, son nez si adorable, ses lèvres qu'il rêvait d'embrasser, ses mains qu'ils imaginait enlacé aux siennes, son corps qui le faisait fantasmer. Il ne put réprimer le mouvement de ses doigts qui vinrent effleurer la paume de naruto. C'était pareil a un rêve, si magique, si irréaliste. Le blond dormait toujours, sasuke avançait timidement ses lèvres des siennes et lui vola un baiser. Une main s'agrippa a son cou, naruto ouvrit ses grand yeux bleu. Sasuke se recula brusquement. Il était terrorisé, qu'allait pensé son ami a présent. (qu'il était gay ?/ Grrrrr ferme la et écoute !!/ok). Naruto se releva et s'assit sur le sofa, s'étira bruyamment et regarda notre pauvre sasuke assis par terre. Il souri, se leva complètement du fauteuil, se pencha sur sasuke puis l'embrassa avec véhémence le plaquant contre le sol froid. Ses lèvres se détachèrent de celle du brun, glissant lentement vers l'oreille. Naru lui mordit l'oreille et dans un souffle lui murmura qu'il l'aimait. Il n'en fallut pas plus a Sasuke, il reprit le dessus de lui même ; dans un entre jeux de jambes il retourna naruto et se retrouva au dessus de lui. Naruto eu un sourire que l'on pourrait qualifier de coquin. Les vêtements volèrent d'un peu partout. En quelques minutes ils se retrouvèrent en boxer dans le lit de Sasuke. Le brun dominait, évidement. D'une main il tenait celle du beau blond fermement. Son autre main parcourait le corps bronzé, sa langue titillait les tétons du jeune homme. Naruto gémit d'extase ! Il était au bord du gouffre, tant de plaisir mais tant de douleur en même temps, il pria, il hurla a sasuke de venir. Ce dernier exécuta ses prière et dans un violent coups de rein se lia a lui. Ils hurlèrent ensemble. Sasuke commença un va et vient, lentement au début mais qui s'accéléra bien vite. Leur deux corps perlé de suer s'encastrait a la perfection. Chacun haletait. L'orgasme ne mit pas longtemps a venir. Ils s'endormirent l'in contre l'autre après l'acte, preuve de leur amour. Ils s'aimaient, Ils s'aiment ….

(un peu a l'eau de rose la fin …/ ha bon si ça avait était a l'eau de rose je l'aurai fait au soleil couchant sur la plage/ oui mais non, c'est pas pratique les grains de sable qui s'infiltrent/ ha ouais c'est vrai/ les réalisateur ont vraiment des idées con/ oui …..)

Le lendemain matin Sakura voulant faire plaisir a notre beau sasuke elle se jeta sur le lit en lui criant un bonjour assez … sonore ! malheureusement pour elle sasuke n'était pas du matin et elle venait d'écraser naruto .. sans vraiment sans rendre compte il prit un kunai le lança vers le jeune fille et se rendormit en prenant Naru dans ses bras …


End file.
